


He Will Never Be Satisfied

by softbbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Recovering!Bucky, kinda sad, mentions of Tony - Freeform, more on a bucky fic, sad Steve, sam and bucky arent bantering oooh, sam's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbbucky/pseuds/softbbucky
Summary: An adaptation of the song "Satisfied" from Hamilton.Steve and Bucky had their eyes set on the same woman but, unlike their friendship, they both know that only one of them can have her.





	

All Bucky wanted was to get the fuck out of the party that Tony had thrown on a whim and retire to the gym so he could let some steam out. New Years Eve or not, crowded places were just not his thing.

“Aw, c’mon, Barnes,” Sam said, a smirk playing on the man’s lips as he eyed the room. “It ain’t that bad, I mean look around, we’re all dressed to the nines with some of the richest and famous bastards in New York! Loosen up a bit,”

Bucky fidgeted in the tuxedo that Stark had bought for him, custom made Tony had said when he gave it to Bucky, but it feels like the expensive suit was suffocating him – or was it the amount of people in the room that’s making him feel like this? He does not know.

“I just…I just want to get this over with.” Bucky said before taking a drink of his scotch on the rocks, though alcohol has no effect on him whatsoever

His metal hand, which he’s shoved so deep into his pocket that it might just end up ripping through the material of his pants, was clenched in an attempt to anchor himself and not have another episode (Wanda preferred the euphemism so Bucky would not feel even worse)

Sam’s facial expression softened for the uncomfortable recovering ex-soviet assassin, he may talk shit with Barnes, but deep down he still cares and worries about him. “Look, man, I’ll look for Steve and tell him you want to go, you know how Spangles gets when he’s looking for you.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Bucky laughed at Sam’s attempt, thankful that he wasn’t being pressure into staying. “Don’t remind me, birdbrain,” Sam playfully punched him in the soldier, relieved that the soldier was able to ease up a little bit, before setting off to find Steve.

Needless to say, across the room by the bar, Steve was also having the same thoughts as his best friend. Though he could handle the large crowds and parties (you get used to it sooner or later, Tony has a habit of throwing a party almost every week.) but all he wanted was a bit of peace and quiet – which is almost impossible when you’re living with the entire team.

One can hope though.

He sighed, blue eyes scanning the room filled with some of the most influential (and rich, mind you) people in New York, as he drank the last of his beer.

“Aren’t you a little bit to sad to be at a New Years Eve Party?” A voice spoke up beside him.

Steve turned to look at the person and, though he will never admit it himself, almost choked on his beer when he laid eyes on her. The woman standing next to him was the epitome of beauty – even Aphrodite herself would bow down to this woman.

She was wearing a floor length gold silk dress with a neckline that was daring for most, but for him he thinks it was as if the dress was made especially for her and her alone, that hugged your curves perfectly, her brown hair ending just below your shoulders, warm brown eyes bright and filled with mirth (and perhaps a bit glassy due to the alcohol you’ve had), and her lips were curled into a smile that left Steve breathless.

He could barely process the words that were left her mouth, his blue eyes still taking in the effortless beauty of the woman talking to him.

In other words, Steve Rogers, for the second time in his life and for the first time in 70 years, has fallen in love once again.

“A-are you okay?” Her voice, filled with sincere concern, snapping Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve composed himself, a blush creeping on his cheeks, and smiled. “Yes, thanks for asking. Parties aren’t just my thing, ma’am, that’s all.” He wanted to jump into the nearest freezer and just stay there for another 70 years, he’s never felt this embarrassed in his entire life, being caught staring. Stupid.

There it is again, the beautiful smile that had left him breathless. “You and I both, Cap.” And with that she introduced herself, shaking Steve’s hand. It took him a few seconds to even remember his own name.

 _God, Rogers, get it together._ Steve mentally slapped himself.

“You sure about that?” You laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Steve’s lips despite his embarrassment. “You don’t seem sure about your name.”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure my name’s Steve,” He chuckled, setting down his empty bottle of beer.

They spoke for another two, or maybe three minutes, everything they said in total agreement. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit at how well your conversation was going and how you were just perfect in every single aspect.

 _Perfect,_ now that’s a word Steve never thought he’d get to use to describe a woman.

After a topic or two, she smiled, brown eyes still studying Steve. “Shouldn’t you be off with a lucky gal instead of hanging out with me by the bar, Rogers?”

Steve merely shrugged, somehow unfazed by the question. “I’m still waiting I guess,”

“Waiting for what?”

Turning to her completely, in a sudden surge of courage, he smiled. “For the right partner.”

For a few seconds none of them spoke, making Steve immediately regret his choice of words as you only stared at him – perhaps in shock or maybe disgust, he wasn’t sure but he was praying to the good Lord it wasn’t the latter.

Then, to Steve’s relief, she burst out laughing loudly, earning them a few curious looks from the guests near them. “A-are... did you just – just flirt with me, Cap?” You were still laughing, completely oblivious to Steve’s cheeks burning a brighter shade of red.

 _Cutting it a bit close there, Rogers._ Steve thought to himself. “I guess I was, wasn’t I?” He said, smile still gracing his lips as you wiped the tears from your eyes with the back of your hand.

The woman beside him let out another laugh. “I’ve got to hand it to you, that was pretty smooth,”

That brought an even bigger smile to Steve’s lips, releasing a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Regret. That’s the word that Steve would use for the next moment that would happen – but he would never say that out loud, guilt would just eat him up. And we all know that guilt and regret are never a good combination.

Out of habit, Steve’s eyes surveyed the room but quickly landed on Sam, who was politely making his way through the crowd of elite New Yorkers, trying to meet Steve’s eyes, and that could only mean two things – one, he was just making his way toward Steve to humiliate him in front of the dame or two, Bucky was in trouble.

And by the look that Sam gave him, it was Bucky.

He gave his comrade a subtle nod, acknowledging that he had gotten the message.

“By the balcony,” Sam had mouthed before turning to Clint and Rhodes, engaging in their conversation.

Sighing, Steve gently took your hand and began to lead through the crowd. He knows he’ll regret, but he also knows it’s for the best. _She could only be talking to you because you’re Captain America;_ Steve immediately dismissed the thought, knowing that you would never get close to someone just because of their title.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, confused at the sudden change in Steve’s demeanor and mood, as she held on to his hand so she wouldn’t get lost. “Steve?”

“I’m about to change your life,” Was all Steve could think of to say.

You let out a laugh, smiling even wider at the vague answer. “Then by all means, lead the way,”

Bucky was getting antsy, it was getting harder to control his breathing and the hand that he was using to hold his glass of scotch was already shaking quite visibly. “Where the _fuck_ are they?” He hissed under his breath, blue eyes scanning the room. And that’s when he saw you trailing behind Steve, a beautiful smile lighting up your beautiful features.

Steve followed Bucky’s line of sight when they got closer, his heart breaking when he saw how lovingly his best friend was gazing at her.

A frown found its way to Bucky’s lips when he realized that the beautiful woman was holding Steve’s hand.

Good ol’ Captain America gets the girl again. No surprise there.

 _Who wants to be with a monster?_ Bucky thought to himself, his grip on his scotch glass tightening, the brittle glass threatening to break. _You’re up to your neck with blood._

_A ticking time bomb._

_Murderer._

_Monster._

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice snapping him out of his self-loathing thoughts. “You okay, pal?”

Bucky gave his best friend a smile, nodding. “I see you got yourself a dame, Steve,” He said, voice surprisingly calm despite the turmoil of emotions that was occurring inside him, acknowledging you.

You gave him a smile, completely captivated by Bucky and how handsome he is in that all black suit he was wearing and his tousled crew cut hair, and introduced yourself. “Thank you for all your service, Mr. Barnes.” Letting go of Steve’s hand so you can shake Bucky’s.

There was a feeling in Bucky’s chest, an ache, which he couldn’t quite place – he was surprised he even felt something. It’s been a while ( _What an understatement,_ Bucky scoffed.) since he’s felt real emotion besides anger and sadness and Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little bit, hope filling him up for the first time in decades, he finally has hope that maybe isn’t dead in the inside after all.

He set down his beer bottle. “Call me Bucky, Doll.” Bucky grinned, slightly surprised with himself at how the nickname slipped out of his mouth, but he enjoyed at how your cheeks flushed a shade of red when he said it. “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it,”

 _Oh, so now you decide to become quite the charmer again?_ Steve watched the exchange between the two and felt a pang of jealousy at how she was looking at him.

He sighed, but forced a smile just for the heck of it. “I’ll leave you to it!” And then walked away.

Steve was jealous, no, he was _envious,_ at how you two instantly clicked. Envious at how you looked at Bucky when you saw him, envious that his best friend has once again got the girl. Envious that he has you with him.

But, like he has done so many times before, he just brushed it off as nothing and continued on and began to weave through the crowd, making his way toward the elevators, wanting nothing more than to escape the party.

Though as he continued the daunting task of trying to avoid any conversation with Tony’s guests, or worse, Tony himself, he realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

_One, he's in a world in which his only job is to protect his country , and the world whenever it comes to that (hopefully never again, though) and he would never have the luxury of time to actually be with her, not with the all grueling missions he always signs up for._

_Two, she could be after him because of his status as a high ranking Avenger, and in turn THAT would elevate HER status in SHIELD. Steve would have to be pretty fucking naive to set that aside, maybe that's why he introduced her to Bucky, now that's her guy._

_Three, he knows Bucky likes he knows how to draw with his eyes closed - which is very well, but Steve is too humble to actually say that out loud- she'll never find anyone as loving or as kind as his best friend. But Steve knows if he says that he loves her, Bucky would step away and tell him that it's fine - and that's a lie._

Risking a glance toward you and Bucky, Steve saw that you were both by the balcony admiring the view of New York City while Bucky's jacket was draped around your shoulders, his right arm wrapped around your waist.

Steve chuckled dryly, his heart breaking. But he knew, deep down he knew, that if anyone deserved you, it was Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hey! i know it's lamely written and i would appreciate some feed back on how i can improve my writing, but i hope you guys liked it somehow! - marianne


End file.
